My Hidden Angel
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: has 3 couples;James and Ash,Misty and Jessie,and Meowth and Pikachu; Giovanni hurt james so he quit Team Rocket and joined Ash's group. James loves Ash. Hope you like the story.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=James and Ash couple;giovanni rapes james as a form of punisment for failing as a Team Rocket member. Ash has James join his group after James and Meowth(meowth is James' 1st pokemon in this so meowth quit too) leave Team Rocket. Chapter 1=A New Team Mate James P.O.V I was now with Meowth. I had quit Team Rocket but not before my ex-boss had his final bit of fun with me.  
-Flashback-  
Giovanni held me down and thrusted in and out of me,not even preparing me for the torment! "Consider this punisment for your failure, James! Persian is already having fun with that Meowth of yours." I could hear Meowth's screams and cries in Persian's room and loud bangs in there. "You're mine...for the next 2 hours so make yourself comfortable!" Giovanni said, smirking and thrusted into me even harder as I screamed in pain. -End of Flashback-  
Meowth was my 1st pokemon so he had stayed by my side even when I quit Team Rocket. Now we had met up with the twerps.  
Meowth was hiding behind my legs, now afraid of humans due to Giovanni's abuse. "We're no longer part of Team Rocket. Do we look like we'll fight you?" I asked. Misty watched me cautiously. "Guess not.  
What's wrong, Meowth? You know us." Ash said. I smiled having always been inlove with Ash. Only Misty knew this. She promised to keep my secret if I promised to keep hers. I had found out she loved Jessie. So we both stayed quite on one another's love-lifes on the matter. "Our ex-boss hurt him badly. Meowth is a bit afraid of people now." I said. "I...I...know you and know you're nothing like like him. Why I have always respected ya as a rival. Sorry...for being afraid,twerp." Meowth replied.  
Ash P.O.V I bent down and gently petted Meowth. "It's ok...and I have a bit of respect for you too when you're not stealing."  
I said,smileing. Meowth smiled. "Guess you 2 can travel with us." The 2 of them agreed. I knowticed that Meowth hated poke-balls as much as pikachu. He didn't ride on James' shoulder or anything but preferred to walk on his own. I blushed at the thought of James. Brock was now examing their injuries. "I won't be as good as Nurse Joy but...  
it'll be something." he told Meowth. "Something happened to those 2." Misty said. I nodded, knowing what she said was true. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Safe Arms James P.O.V When we got to the pokemon center, I ended up rooming with Ash. Meowth was in a 2nd room with Pikachu in the med bay.  
I chuckled knowing that Meowth loved Pikachu. The electric pokemon was his everything kind of like how Ash was to me. I felt afraid and trapped though...rooming with someone and about to shower in the same room too! Giovanni had raped me several times. For over 2 years he would beat and rape me. "You ok?" Ash asked. I curled up in a ball wimpering and one word came out..."r...r...a...rape." I thought I heard a threatening growl come from Ash and saw him scowl darkly. He then gently wrapped his arms around me. It was like the glare he reserved if one of his friends or pokemon were hurt. "No one gets to hurt you. I'll look after you and keep you safe, James." he said gently. -With Meowth-  
Normal P.O.V Meowth was curled up, crying on the floor in fear. He was stuck in a room with another pokemon again and it could happen! -Flashback;Meowth P.O.V-  
"Now Meowth be a good kitty and take it like a good boy." hissed Persian. I had been chained to the damn wall! Persian thrusted into me dry. I cried out in pain as he fucked me hard. He continued thrusting in and out of me continually. By the time James found me, I was a gross desgusting mess! -End of Flashback-  
Still Meowth P.O.V "P...p...please...don't!" I began, sobbing. Soft arms circled gently around me. "I'm not that bastard." Pikachu said gently, holding me. He looked mad, possessive and protective at the moment. I laid in his arms crying. "I wouldn't ever touch someone I love in that kind of way."Pikachu said, gently nuzzleing me. "You love me!" I cried out,surprised. He sighed. "I just get tired of your theivery,Meowth but yes...I love you."  
"Well we quit. You know that one. Giovanni got to be too much." I said. "So are we a couple now?" Pikachu kissed my lips gently and smiled. "I would say so." he answered. "But lets take it slow. I don't want you running scared again." Meowth nodded an ok.

-With Misty-  
Normal P.O.V Misty was chatting with Jessie online. The 2 kept in touch. Jessie asked how Meowth and James were and Misty said ok and then Jessie added "Let's get coffee sometime. You're ok. I love chatting with you but would like to see you even more:)" With the added smiley face. Misty blushed at this typing an ok. She smiled happy to be going out...with Jessie! "Finally...get to go out with her!  
and do something!" Misty said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Love Confessions James P.O.V I woke up early. I had seen Misty leave. She told me she finally was going on a date with Jessie. I smiled having known that my ex-team mate has loved Misty for awhile. I chuckled happy that Jessie finally got the guts to ask Misty out. Then I saw Meowth and Pikachu holding hands and getting breakfast. Pikachu was making argumentive little..."chu,chu...  
pika-pee,pees!" at Meowth but only Meowth knew what it meant. Meowth rose an eyebrow at it. Guess 2 of my friends were now dating. Just then my phone rang. Meowth froze as we heard the ring tone, knowing it anywhere. We both picked it out of humor due to what he was like. Calling all monsters went off right in the cafeteria as we stood there in fear. "Pika-pee"Pikachu said reassuringly.  
I smiled happy Meowth had a good boyfriend. I answered it hoping Giovanni would pick someone else to torment. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" he yelled into the phone. I sighed. Guess some hopes don't happen that often. I felt someone sit down next to me and then my phone was taken from me. "You must be James' and Meowth's ex-boss. I'm Ash and I'll be the one who beats the shit out of you if you hurt James again." Ash said into the phone. Ash P.O.V "So you're the brat messing up Team Rocket's plans and now you took James and Meowth. Go ahead. Think 2 worthless whores like those 2 will thank you some day. Had beaten them and fucked them until they learned how usefull they were with me." he said,  
laughing. I frowned. "I won't let you touch James again. If you do, I will make you pay!" I growled. After hanging up and giving James his phone back I heard him ask "Why did you do that? That guy is a monster!" he cried out. I chuckled. "Funny ring tone by the way. Who chose it?" I asked. "Me. Jimmy wanted something stupid!Lady Gaga's monster." Meowth said. This made me laugh. What a pair of smart asses! No wounder Meowth was his 1st pokemon. "I did it because I love you and would hate to see someone hurt you like that again." I answered. James blushed.  
"I love you too, Ash." he said. I smiled gently kissing his lips. Then we saw Jessie and Misty return. The 2 girls were clinging onto one another and kissing. Jessie had Misty wrapped around her waist. I smirked. Adorable! "Come on! Let's go. I would love to go on a date with you too." I said, smileing to the now beat red James. We had gone to the movies and I took him out shopping. When we got back we found the 2 girls fawning over Meowth and Pikachu now that the 2 of them were a couple. Pikachu P.O.V I frowned. Stupid girls! Go have sex or something! "Love,Jessie came by to check on me and make sure you're treating me since Team Rocket members didn't." Meowth replied. I sighed. Jessie was ok and didn't have the happy skills as a theif. She was nice to her pokemon and was well...girly. That's what annoyed me. But all and all she was an ok person. I smiled at the happy look on Misty's face. "You should eat.I know you didn't have lunch." I said. "and that phone call upset you."  
I went to get a plate. Jessie went to go visit Ash and James. I guess she was seeing what those 2 were like. Good luck Ash.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Happily Ever After Ash P.O.V Talked with Jessie for awhile and after having Supper with her, she left with Misty. I watched as Meowth and Pikachu laid curled up together and smiled. Soon it was time for bed.

-a few months later-  
Ash P.O.V James and I were now married. I smiled at my husband holding his hand. Like before, I promised to keep him safe. Meowth and Pikachu were also together now. Meowth had reopened his ramen stand and was now a restarant owner again. James was a pokemon dr.  
Sort of like the Nurse Joys really while I helped pokemon trainers now. Misty was still a water gym leader but Jessie was now her wife. The 2 now lived together. I smiled knowing that everyone was now happy. I pulled James into my arms and held him tightly. "Love you." I said,leaving a trail of kisses and hickies along his neck. James wasn't afraid of sex now either. "Love you too,Ash." he said. I gently kissed his lips. He laid in my arms as I held him. 


End file.
